


Nemo

by sun_mhei_lynn_5739



Series: Summer Days [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 10 yr old Hyungseob, 10 yr old Woojin, Friendship, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_mhei_lynn_5739/pseuds/sun_mhei_lynn_5739
Summary: Woojin visits his grandma's house for summer and finds a new friend there





	Nemo

Woojin found a box. He went back to his old house, deciding to tidy the place up. Then he found the box.

 

The box was old, in a rough shape. It was probably a decade old.

 

He opened the box and it contained several things. The first thing he noticed were the two stuff toys.

 

One was a rabbit in a rabbit costume, _‘Judy’_ he thought. It was old but young if compared to the other items.

 

The second one was older, _much older._ It was a clownfish he observed. The orange was faded from time. It was probably Nemo.

 

Next was a flower crown. He carefully handled it, not wanting the flowers to crumble.

 

After that was a dusty handkerchief, with a light blue colour.

 

Finally, the last one was a pack of letters. One of the letter had a clover pressed against it.

 

He pondered why he had all this stuff before it clicked in his mind at last.

 

It started years ago, when he was ten.

 

* * *

 

 

He stared at the view from the window. His mother was chatting with someone, a distant relative.

 

“Mom, can I play outside?” he asked eagerly. A blue cloudless sky, why waste it indoors?

 

“Okay, but only in our backyard” His mom replied.

 

He immediately rushed to get his ball and went outside.

 

And so, he was out, playing by himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is boring” Woojin frowned, playing alone is never fun.

 

He tried to look for someone to play with, but there was no one. Even if there was, he couldn’t hold a conversation with someone; he was too shy.

 

Frustrated, he threw his ball _hard._ It bounced to their neighbor’s backyard.

 

“Ow” he froze.

 

He grabbed a chair and peaked out from the fence.

 

There was another kid, rubbing his head with one hand and his ball in the other hand.

 

Woojin also had noticed a nemo toy with the other boy.

 

Woojin felt bad for hitting someone from his tiny tantrum “Sorry”

 

The other jumped in fright. He was frantically looking around “W-Who’s there?!”

 

“Uh…Behind you”

 

The boy turned in front of him and Woojin’s immediate thought was of how the other boy resembled a rabbit.

 

“Sorry for hitting you with a ball”

 

“It’s alright… do you want to play?” the other boy held the ball up.

 

Woojin’s face lit up and immediately climbed over the fence and fell.

 

“Are you okay?!”

 

“I’m fine…ow”

 

“I’m Hyungseob!” Hyungseob gave him a hand.

 

“Woojin” he grinned and accepted the hand.

 

It was the beginning of a great friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I’m bad at writing


End file.
